


You're You, No Matter What

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana Is A Sweetheart, Cana is best girl, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Mentions of past verbal abuse, Minor Gender/Body Dysphoria, Questioning Mirajane Strauss, Questioning character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, gender questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Cana comforts Mira while the other questions who or what she really is.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Intimacy





	You're You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



When Mira first realized she may not identify as just female, she was worried that she'd lose the woman she loved because of it. Lucky for her, Cana didn't care about that shit and the two were still together.

Cana would wrap her arms around Mira's waist when she hugged the other from behind. “How are you feeling today?” she asked.

“Oh, you know same as I have the past few days. I'm not sure if I'm a cis-woman or something else,” Mira said, sighing softly while leaning into Cana's embrace.

“Well, is there any way I can help?” Cana asked.

“I don't think so, at least not on top of how you're already helping by being with me through this all,” Mira said.

“Hey, that's what girlfriends do,” Cana said, letting go and standing upright to kiss Mira's cheek. “You know I'm going to stick with you regardless, even if you decide that you're not female at all, I love you for you,” she smiled.

Mira would smile brightly and hug Cana tightly after turning around to face the other. She'd bring her hands down to Cana's ass like the demon she was, and she'd give it a tight squeeze.

“Hey! Ass grabbing is my thing!” Cana chuckled, she'd do the same to Mira's ass, before leaning forward and kissing Mira.

Mira would hum as she kissed back, she'd lean close to Cana and slip her hands into the back pockets of Cana's pants.

Cana would chuckle a bit as they parted. “Doesn't matter what you turn out to be, I'm gonna love you anyway,” she said. “You're stuck with me,” she grinned.

Mira would let out a small giggle as she heard Cana's words. “Even if I decide that I'm not a woman at all?” she asked.

“Even then, I love you for who you are, your gender could never bother me. The reason for that is because no matter what you identify as you're still Mira, and Mira is mine,” Cana said.

Mira would blush and hug Cana tightly, she'd kiss her gently and head to the table behind the bar to sit down. “Maybe you can help me discover myself?” she asked.  
“I dunno, but I can sure as hell try,” Cana said, walking behind the lovely Mira and taking a seat next to her at the table.

“How do the others figure this out? It's so hard,” Mira said. “I feel like I'm a stranger in my own body sometimes and it's really hard on me,” she admitted.

Cana would wrap her arms around Mira's shoulders and hug her close. “I know it's hard, babe,” she said, trying her best to soothe Mira.

“It really is, I think this stems from how I was treated as a child in my old village,” Mira whispered into Cana's shoulder as she hugged the other woman tightly.

“Whatever those assholes said isn't true, and you know it,” Cana said, she hated seeing Mira like this, but she knew it was hard on the other to get over what happened when she was younger.

“I know that, but..it's so hard,” Mira said. “I sometimes hear their hateful words and it really gets to me, sometimes,”

“I know babe, just remember no matter what they said none of it will ever be true,” Cana said.

Mira would sniffle and sit up to wipe her eyes. “I know, I'm sorry for being a crybaby,” she said.

“You're not, and you never will be a crybaby to me,” Cana said. “I love you, Mira,” she smiled.

“You're so sweet,” Mira sniffled. “I love you too,” she smiled softly.

Cana would once more wrap her arms tightly around Mira, she'd rub Mira's back and nuzzle her neck. Once she felt Mira was calmed slightly she'd lean up and press their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Mira would smile a bit more as she kissed back, she'd wrap her arms around Cana's shoulders.

The short kiss would quickly morph into a much deeper, more passionate kiss. Cana and Mira's hands would be roaming each other's bodies. Cana's hands would, as always, find purchase on Mira's nice ass.

Mira would giggle into the kiss, her hands would rest against Cana's hips where she'd rub small circles. She may not have been able to be entirely intimate while she was questioning her own gender, but kissing, hugging and cuddling was more than okay by Cana.

Cana would pull back from the kiss and lick her lips. “No matter what your gender identity turns out to be, I'm always going to love you because no matter what, you're you,” she said.

Mira would smile and wipe the last of her tears from her cheeks. “Yeah, just like no matter what I'll always love you because you're my Cana,” she said.

“That's the spirit!” Cana smiled brightly and hugged Mira once more.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
